SKY
by Yahg
Summary: Tu mayor deseo se puede hacer realidad cuando menos lo esperas y no siempre llega como quieres. SXK SXS
1. Chapter 1

NIHAO GENTE HERMOSA, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE X- 1999, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE ES GENIAL NO SE VCOMO NO LA HABÌA VISTO ANTES.

ESTE FIC SE BASA EN EL MANGA QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE SOLO HAY HASTA EL 18, PERO BUENO. EL TIEMPO DE ESTE FIC ES UN POCO ANTES DE QUE SUBARU PIERDA SU OJO POR LA CULPA DEL PERRO DE FUMAA

DISFRUTENLO.

( ) PENSAMIENTOS

" ANOTACIONES"

FIC : SKY

BY ANESTAT

Capitulo 1: Abajo

Que no entiendes, jamás podrás deshacerte de mí y sabes porque? – dijo un joven alto y de frió mirar mientras se acercaba al cuello de su contraparte

El pequeño no pudo evitar que un aire tipo suspiro saliera de sus labios

Si precisamente por eso, porque tu deseo es que yo me quede a tu lado y eso es más grande que tu y toda tu supuesta misión de detenerme jamás se cumplirá porque no esta en tus deseos

Kamui- lo llamo cariñosamente

Fuma?

El mas alto sonrió como antiguamente solía hacerlo, pero su mirada y sonrisa se volvieron frías y cínicas- eres un estupido – soltó un golpe a la cara del pequeño. Lo sentó de bruces y se arrodillo sobre el

Mi deseo mas grande… – se encontraba su boca sobre su oído derecho – es hacerte sufrir – de sus manos salio una bola de fuego la misma que dirigió al abdomen del Sirio

Kamui salio volando del impacto, su camisa estaba quemada y antiguas heridas comenzaron a resurgir con la marca carmesí

Era como si ese instante quedara de a segundo y ahora al abrir sus ojos se encontraba con la visión de un cielo azul con bellas nubes blancas y tupidas como el algodón

Es posible- susurro - hace instantes se encontraba en una zona con el cielo en rojo y devastado su entorno. Al voltear la vista eso fue lo que encontró la barrera había sido destruida y el se encontraba rodeado de sonidos ajenos a esta realidad , pájaros trinar el viento soplar y en fin el sonido de la calma y la paz

Ante la bella imagen del celeste cerró sus ojos

Kamui Kamui Kamui despierta, dime que estas bien ¡¡¡¡Kamui! El ultimo grito lo obligo a abrir los ojos a su alrededor vio algunos rostros conocidos todos preocupados

Hermano esta bien?

S… - trato de incorporarse - i.. KYAYAYAAYAYAYAY- su grito fue a razón de…

Quédate quieto un brazo roto y dos costillas no están lindo

Debemos irnos no es recomendable que nadie nos vea – se acerco a ellos una silueta alta y de gabardina que cargaba algo en brazos

Los demás identificaron al bulto que no era otra mas que Yuzuhira , a hora lo recordaba todo la niña había levantado una barrera

Tranquilo, ella esta bien sólo perdió el conocimiento

Kamui -Subaru, Sorata, Arashi lo siento no pude proteger la barrera ni a Yuzuriha

Hey hermano estas y estamos bien eso e s lo importante, ahora vamonos

Toma – Subaru entrego a la pequeña dragón a Arashi y se dio la media vuelta – será mejor que se vayan

El maltrecho kamui vio el dolor en los ojos de su mayor y sin importarle nada se incorporo lastimándose más y se dirigió al Sumeragi

Perdona….-Cayó sobre subaru que lo recibió

Vamos a casa

El oji-verde cargo en su espalda al Kamui que en el camino recobro la conciencia y venía llorando sigilosamente que el único que lo escucho fue el exorcista

Aoki -Si Karen el esta bien - se escuchaba su voz a través de una llamada telefónica

Karen -Que bueno, Pero aun pienso que es peligroso que dejemos solos a los chicos

Aoki Si lo bueno es que esta bien, por cierto no quieres ir a cenar

Karen- - si

Mientras tanto en la casa celestial (1)

Pobre Kamui –pensaba en la cocina el médium del grupo – me recuerda tanto a mí sufriendo por perder una hermana y de paso al ser que puede hacer realidad su único deseo

Que pasa Sumeragi-kun – el mencionado se sobresalto, la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa

Arashi no hay de que preocuparse, por cierto donde esta el monje Arisugawa

Esta en su habitación

Gracias- el jefe del clan se marchó en dirección a la habitación del "hermano" y una vez que estuvo con él

Subaru: Pobre kamui no me gusta verlo así

Jajaajajaj- rió alegremente el monje- sabes porque?

No, pq

Porque te importa

A mí? ô. 0 (ese chico sabía muchas cosas)

Si hermano, kamui te importa y creo que tu le simpatizas por que no vas y los animas

Yo?

Si ( Nooo el vecino ) -, de esta casa estoy seguro que con quien tiene mas ganas de hablar es contigo

Subaru: Animar/ animar es una palabra que tenía en mente y relacionada con el recuerdo de su dulce hermana y su "animo"- Sacudió la cabeza se rió un poco , pues se imagino a Kamui en un traje diseñado por sumeragi Hokuto

Subaru?

Si?

Kamui es muy sensible y sus heridas necesitan el cuidado de alguien como tu

Sorata sonrió y dejo solo a su acompañante

Subaru: Yo y Kamui, ja sería interesante

CONTINUARA…

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, APOYENME Y JUNTOS HAREMOS ALGO MEJOR

YA PARECES POLITICO

NIMODO QUE QUIERES ES LA EMOCION (SI CLARO)

aclaraciones

1 la casa celestial- habitada por los dragones del cielo

SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS

_DONEC ERIS FELIZ MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS _


	2. Medium

Aloha lamento la tardanza enserio no fue mi intención

Capitulo dos: Médium

L a puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando la figura de un chico postrado sobre una blanca cama, aquel era un reflejo del visitante. Avanzó un poco más hasta los pies de la cama y con suave voz llamó

-Kamui , Kamui

E l ojos amatista trataba evadir la platica

-Si no quieres hablar lo entiendo pero tendrás que escucharme

-Sal por favor - fue la petición del herido

-No lo haré es necesario que hable contigo

-…….

-Lo que paso con Yuzuriha no fue tu culpa

-Si lo fue, casi la pierdo como perdí a Kotori y a mi madre y todo por no ser más fuerte

-.- Esta bien eres un perdedor debilucho , pero dime te quedaras sufriendo de por vida

-Ahhhhhh yo

-que le esta diciendo?

-mmm nuestro hermano de nuevo se culpa de todo

-Pobre Kamui sigue atormentándose por algo sin sentido, pasara lo que pasara ellas morirían ,pero ya que sigue escuchando Sorata

Mientras en la habitación

-Yo deseo que todo termine fuera dejado que Fuma acabara conmigo cuando despertó como mi estrella gemela , según Hinoto yo los guiaría y pelearía ,pero lo único que he hecho es debilitarme y ponerlos en riesgo , Nekoi-chan pudo habber muerto el día de hoy y mañana quien será Sorata, Karen, Arashi, Aoki o usted Subaru-kun. Jamás me perdonaría que algo les sucediese, en este tiempo ustedes ha llegado a ser la familia que perdí

-Yuzuhira es….

Subaru se quedo sorprendido hace tiempo que no oía halar a alguien sobre la importancia de la familia , recordaba que alguna vez el la tuvo y actualmente solo alguien lloraría su muerte

-Como sea - dijo El oji-verde- hay alguien que te importa y por eso no debes darte por vencido seguro que esa persona debe sentir tu calor

"/" Si , quisiera pedirle un favor

-Dime?

-Quiero proteger a la persona que mas amo y por ello debo levantar una barrera ,podría decirme el secreto

-Quieres aprender a hacer un kekai

-Hai

De improvisto Subaru se acerco al menor y lo abrazó

-Lo importante es que anheles con todo tu corazón el proteger a alguien

-La persona más importante para usted es el Sakurazukamori?

- ……

Lo sabía ese sujeto (sigue teniendo el corazón de Subaru)

-Kamui cuando te sientas mejor podemos empezar

-Si

Subaru se acerco a Kamui y lo abrazo, luego se dirigió a la salida de la habitación dejando a un sonrojado Kamui

-Subaru-san

Al abrir la puerta

Pack !

-Sorata –san?

-Eh andaba buscando mis lentes de contacto

-Ah si ¬¬

-Si , Arashi, hermana podrías ayudarme

-No ( que poca dignidad tienes) tengo que salir

Sorata se quedo como ser menso , no sabía que hacer y la mirada de Subaru era como hielo

-Adiós - se paro y se hecho a correr

Subaru –Que raro es el chico - de pronto vio algo, por lo que se agacho y recogió …

-Su lente? - Si un pupilente –N/A de donde salio?-

Subaru se quedo sorprendido ahora que lo pensaba la frase "ese tipo" –solo le indicaba que Kamui estaba Celoso de Seishiro?

- Que raro es ( N/a: quien no estaría celoso con semejante bombón). Que gracioso el tras de mí y yo tras mi Némesis ,me reiría si no me doliera la cara (no pregunten)

-Sumeragi-san ¿Qué es gracioso?

-Yuzuhira?

-Hola ha visto a Inuki

-No

A bueno y a Kamui – la gatita no tenía idea de los sucedido

-Esta en su cuarto

-Ahhhh- grito la oji azul pues se imagino que hacía en su cuarto – kamuiiii-channnnnnnnnn

Subaru: Creo que será mejor alejarme un tiempo de aquí

Mientras tanto

-Yuto!

-Que pasa Kanoe?

-Estoy aburrida

-Ahhhhhh (que quieres que haga)

-Yo tambien

-Satsuki?

-Hola Yuto – la loca le sonrió al hermoso güero

-Hi Satsuki

-Hey! volvamos a mí , luego se ven con corazones y todo . Estoy aburrida

-No son las únicas- entro Seishiro con un helado al que saboreaba con una ganas

-Si pero al menos tu sales a la calle –protesto Satsuki

-Tu no sales por que prefieres secarte el poco cerebro que tienes y la piel en un horrible cuartucho y con una comp. , al menos si te entretuvieras con Kigai- dijo mientras miraba a un avergonzado trabajador social

Yuto: Seishiro!

Satsuki: Oye ¬¬

Seishiro: Eso de podrirse en un cuarto deberían dejárselo a Kakyou, que ni se mueve -

Yuto: No tiene mucha opción aunque lo intente ,esta tan paniqueado que no lo intentará ¿-¿

Kanoe por fin reentro a la platica- El pobre sigue soñando que le dispararan si se mueve – y créanme que yo lo se bien -

Los demas o.O

Satsuki empezando otra discusión: Además Kusanagi ya me tiene harta la vez pasada encontré una bola de pelos en mi asiento

-Que quieres a ellos les gustan los chiqueros – intervino un hombre de pobladas cejas

-Que estas diciendo Kusanagi

-Piensa lo que quieras

Kanoe : Por cierto Kusanagi por que trajiste a esa manada de gatos

Kusanagi: MMM……

Seishiro: Es por que el soldadito esta traumado en proteger a los gatitos chillones

Kusanagi: ¬¬

Seishiro : Dime será acaso por aquella…..

-Cállate

-No te enojes amigo mió

Satsuki: Por esa boba babeas , quien será mas tonto ella o tu

Los dragones empezaron a discutir hasta que llegó el papá de Kazuki

-Qué les pasa? – pregunto entre enojado y divertido, porque sus dragones estaban ya en una batalla que era de todos contratados. Seishiro estaba a punto de matar a Kusanagi con su manera encantadora de hacerlo, Satuki estaba sobre seishiro pegándole en la cabeza, kanoe estaba mordiendo a Yuto y este miraba al techo como si hubiera algo muy interesante, Kusanagi estaba contraatacando a todos con su manda de gatos y finalmente la mirada de Seishiro era de ahora mismo me cargo a todos.

-Es que

-Yo quiero

-Y yo

-Saben que el techo necesita pintura

-Estoy aburrida

Todos #4Qhg5-- …..

Fuma estaba viendo como todos gritaba y el tenia dos opciones matarlos a todos y conseguir otros dragones o bien….

Fuma: Saben que necesitamos mis dragones

-Que! Alterados –

-Vacaciones, necesitamos relajarnos y como los de la casa celestial se tomaron una huelga tambien nosotros podemos hacerlo

Todos: Ahhhh otra vez

Seishiro: A este paso el fin no llegara

Satsuki y Yuto : Que le paso al Kamui celestial

Fuma los miro y se puso pensativo- MMM estábamos jugando muy a gusto y se rompió unos huesito después de una caída "accidental"

Todos: Ahhhhhhhhh que lastima

Fuma: Así que tenemos dos meses , que les parece

-Estupendo

Por fin los terrestres gozarían de un tiempo libre

-Hola Kamui

-Yuzu..

-Hai -

Kamui -Te encuentras bien

-Mmmmm- mientras hacia señal de victoria – si!

-Me alegro q….

Oye Kamui hace rato vi. salir a Subaru-san , dime dime ya lo sabe- la pequeña Nekoi miraba atenta y emocionada a su líder.

-No, no lo dije nada – bajo la mirada para no ver los ojos de su amiga

-Ahhhhhh Gambate Kudosai,Kamui-chan! (1)

-Gracias hare lo possible

-Si! – gritó emocionada la niña- Inuki y yo te daremos ánimos

-Yuzuhira

-Qué?

-Alguna vez te has enamorado

-Ayyy Kamui- la oji- azul se tomo la mejillas como si estuviera apenada- que preguntas , pero si de hecho hay una persona que no solo es especial, es súper especial jijijij – rió emocionada y con sus típicas orejitas de gato.

-- ya veo

-Ánimos tu y Subaru-san algún día

-Si algún día

CONTINUARA.

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero les guste . sus comentarios los pueden dejar en un review.

1 Gambate Kudosai – significa échale ganas o ánimos.

2.- Lamento no contestar review, pero voy corta de alas buauabuaabuabau, Gomen, pero créanme que las recompensaré: Rubi Sumeragi y Zafiro Any , agradezco sus review y su paciencia para este segundo capy.

DONEC ERIS FELIX MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS


End file.
